Story Of DSR3 Part 1
by SiswyELF
Summary: @SiswyELF9


[FF] Story Of DSR3 Part 1

Follow dsr3_Official

Author:-RaeSun( SiswyELF) Follow yaa

Genre:Comedy,Romance.

Cast: 1. Difi

2. Wywy

3. Rieta

4. Ryn

5. Rynti

Other cast:Niniv,Elly,Lita,Della,Hendra,Ryan,EL,Man,FebyMellySilviaDewi(The Girls)Di part 1 ada yang belum muncul Other castnya

Note: Annyeong.. Readers.. Di FF ini author nya ada 2. Dan ini juga FF pertama kami.. Kami minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di FF ini dan kalau FF ini Jelek kami minta maaf.

CERITA INI SEMUA NYA TIDAK NYATA, dan WAJIB COMMENT YA WALAUPUN FF INI JELEK. DAN DILARANG MENCOPY PASTE FF INI.

Happy Reading~~

_DORM DSR3_

Saat masih pukul 06.00 Wywy,Rieta,Ryn,Rynti belum bangun juga kecuali Difi. Saat Difi sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, Difi segara membangunkan mereka berempat.

"Woy.. Bangun,, ntar lagi kita mau sekolah.. Pallicepat ireonabangun!"Kata Difi sambil menggerakkan badan mereka. Saat mereka membuka mata sedikit, mereka sangat kaget saat melihat jendela dan diluar yang cuaca nya sangat cerah. "MWOO... Ahh Aniyo Aniyo"Kata Wywy. Wywy,Rieta,Ryn,Rynti pun segera bangun dan segera mandicritax kamar mandix ada 5. Hahaha

Dorm DsR3 End

_SchooL_

Saat hampir sampai di kelas tiba-tiba Difi mengomel.

"Huh untung saja kita tidak terlambat, makanya kalau bangun itu cepat. Dasar PaBo"kata Difi sambil cemberut. "Ne,ne.. Saeng.. Mianhae ya saeng. Saeng yeppeuda deh"kata Ryn smbil bercanda. "NE. Kalianku maafkan"kata Difi.

Di kelas Difi duduk sebangku dengan Wywy,Rieta dengan Ryn,Rynti dengan Della. Tiba-tiba Ryn mendatangi seseorang. "De,, Mamah gimana keadaannya? "tanya Ryn kepada Adenya yg bernama Lita. "baik-baik saja kok Eonni."kata Lita kepada Eonninya. "Oh gitu,, jaga mamah baik-baik ya"kata Ryn sambil tersenyum. "Ok Eonni"kata Lita. Ryn kembali ketempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba seseorang Laki-laki menghampiri DSR3 sambil tersenyum Sinis. "Hey Ryn,, palli ikut aku"kata seorang laki-laki itu dia bernama Ryan, dia memang menyukai Ryn. Tapi Ryn tidak suka pada dia,, Ryn hanya suka pada ELnnti muncul di part 2.

"Aku tidak mau."kata Ryn Marah. "Jinjja? Kalau kau tidak mau ku bisa membawa Lita ade mu dan aku akan memukuli nya.. Kau mau tidak,, kalau tidak ya sudah terpaksa itu akanku lakukan?" Kata Ryan. Buaakk.. Ryn memukul Ryan.. Dan Ryan menjerit Kesakitan. "aww.. Awas kau yaa hari ini ku kurung kau"kata Ryan mengancam. "siapa takut,, aku bisa mengerjai siapa pun termasuk kau,, apa kau tidak tahu. Aku Anak yang paling JAIL. Kau tahu kan?"tanya Ryn sambil Tersenyum Sinis. "yaaaa,, Tapi.." belum sempat dia bicara DSR3 berbicara duluan "Tapi apa Ryan Hitam.. Hahahahaha.. Emang benar kan Kau itu Hitam,, semua teman kita tahu itu,, JANGAN BERANI MENGGANGU KAMI LAGI ATAU KAU KAMI KERJAIN"Kata DSR3. "awas saja kau nanti.. Ryn kau pasti akan suka padaku. Tunggu pembalasanku."Batin Ryan.

SCHOOL END~

_Di Belakang Kelas_

"Aku Ke kelas ya.. Capek. Dan aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku tidak menjahili orang hari ini"kata Ryn tiba-tiba. "Baiklah.. Untung saja kau tidak menjahili kami seperti biasa. Hahahaha"kata Rieta dan Difi. "Ne,, Pai Pai"kata Ryn. "Nado"kata Difi,wywy,rieta,dan rynti.

EnD.

_Ryn~_

Ryn sedang duduk di kelas sendirian. "El, gimana kabar mu aku kangen denganmu El"ucapku. Difi,Wywy,Rieta dan Rynti mendatangiku, dan Rieta berbicara. "Eh,, Dari pada kita bosan kaya gini mendingan kita latihan ngedance.. iya kan"Ucapnya. "Baiklah"ucapku.

Kini kami sedang Latihan karena kami sangat ingin menjadi terkenal dan bisa ke Korea… Tiba-tiba sekelompok yeoja datang menghamoiri kami. "Hey,, kalian tidak akan bisa seperti kami, kami sudah sangat terkenal di sekolah ini, tidak seperti kalian"ucap Feby Member dari The Girlsgirl band di sekolah ini, cerita nya aja. "Iya benar itu"ucap Silvia sambil mendorong DSR3. "HEY,,, asal kalian tahu,kami memang belum terkenal tapi suatu saat kami akan lebih terkenal di sekolah ini kalau bisa tidak hanya di sekolah ini tapi dimanapun. Lihat saja nanti"Ucap Rieta. "Ok,, kami tunggu"ucap Feby. "Siapa takut"Ucap Difi. "KAMI DSR3 TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH SAMA ORANG SOMBONG SEPERTI KAU. ARRASEO"ucap Ryn. "Aniyo"ucap Feby. "Dasar sombong"ucap Ryn. "Kau bukan kami"ucap Melly. "Ayo kita pergi saja dari pada ngomong sama orang sombong kaya diaaa"ucap wywy

EnD.

_School_

"Eh,, katanya di sekolah kita akan di adakan lomba ngedance loh"ucap teman teman DSR3. Saat mendengar itu DSR3 sangat senang, "kita ikut perlombaan itu kan"ucap Rieta. "iya dong"ucap Rynti. "Horeee"ucap Ryn. Lagi Lagi The Girls dan Ryan datang menghampiri DSR3. "Chagi kau mau ikut perlombaan itu ya"ucap Ryan. "Bukan urusanmu"ucap Ryn. "Chagi kau kok dekat sama diaa sich"ucapFeby. "aniyo"ucap Ryan. "eh kau jangan berani2 dekatin pacar aku.. arraseo"ucap feby. "ihhhh… siapa jugaa yang dekati pacarmy, yang ada diaa tuh"ucapRyn. "Kau… dasar pabo"ucap Feby sambil mendorong Ryn. "KALIAN CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI.. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KALIAN"Ucap Rieta Emosi.

TBC…..

NB: FF nya jelek atau gak readers… FF nya panjang atau gak.. Readers mianhae yaa FF nya begini, karna ini FF pertama Author,, Pai pai ^ ^


End file.
